Sparrow's Child
by narutofanforever101
Summary: Sparrow has defeated Lucien, gained her revenge, saved the world, and resurrected her family. Her daughter is named in honor of her sister. Rose II is now following her mother's foot steps to become a hero. But not just for all of Albion, for the world.


".....and then after Sparrow got her revenge she resurrected her family and now is a protecter of Albion, making sure all the lands from Oakfield to Bloodstone is safe from the evils of darkness." my grandmother said finishing.  
"Is that it Grandma Teresa?" I asked.  
"Yes Rose, that's it. But your story can be written too." She replied.  
"So that's why mum named me Rose. After her sister!" I exclaimed. (She 9 by the way)  
"Rose! You should be in bed now!" My father Alex called.  
"Sorry dad." I replied. I walked up the stairs of my home to the 2nd floor of my home where the beds are. I got my diary from the bookcase and wrote:  
'Dear Diary, Grandma Teresa told me my mum's whole story. How she lived in the shack that used to be there but there are now 2 bee hives, and how her sister looked at castle Fairfax from the Old Town veiw point. And also how she chose to marry my father insted of having him commit suicide (Quest: Till Death Do Us Part), not only that also how she chose to give up youth insted of the stranger (During quest: Hero of Skill), and how she resued me from those Hobbes! (Quest: The Rescue'  
"Rose you're suppose to be asleep." Teresa said walking up the stairs.  
"Sorry I was just writing in my diary. I wonder when mum will be back." I said resting into my Decorative Child's Bed. (All the furniture is Decorative)  
"She'll be back in the morning. She'll be tired though, let her sleep. She will be up and moving again in the afternoon. After all, you'd be tired if you defeated the whole Highwaymen guild.(Quest:The Hit)" Teresa replied.  
"Yeah." I said dozing off into a deep sleep.  
*(Dream*  
I was walking though darkness and then heard a scream.  
"HELP!" the voice shreiked.  
"Where are you?" I called out.  
"Little Sparrow! Help!" The voice called.  
"Little Sparrow?" I replied. Sparrow was my mother's name! And her sister called her Little Sparrow! Then the scene changed to a burning house and Rose was inside!  
"Rose!" I screamed.  
"Help!" She replied. I ran towards her but it was too late. The house roof gave in she was buried under the burning house.  
"NO!" I screamed.  
I shot open my eyes. The room was dimily lit meaning it was dawn. I turned to my parent's bed. And my mother and father were sleeping still. My mother was still wearing her Female Middle Class outfit expect for her shoes, her Master Axe and Enforcer (Legendary Weapon from Giles Farm) was laying next to the bed. "What a strange dream." I said. I got dressed in my favorite blue dress with vines printed on the coat and a white under layer with my purple bonnet then I braided my long blonde hair past my blue eyes. Then I went downstairs to get some slices of bread to eat.  
"Ruff Ruff!" my mother's dog barked from the corner.  
"Hi Jakal. Want some bread?" I asked. Then he began to beg so I gave him some.  
"Is there a little mouse in the kitchen?" a voice called. It was my father.  
"Sorry daddy." I said.  
"It's alright. Your mum's sleeping like a rock," My father commented walking to the stove. "Um Rose could you?"  
"Oh Right daddy." I walked over to the stove and focused all my energy to my hands and made a small fireball to light the fire.  
"Mum will be so proud of you when you show her you learned a spell!" My father said then begining to cook our breakfast. On my plate was eggs, a slab of meat, and carrots also my father got me a glass of banna juice.  
"Eat all your vegetables if you want to be strong like your mum!" My father reminded me.  
"I know daddy." I said. After I ate I went to school with my friends.  
"Hi Rose! I heard your mother took out the Highwaymen Guild is it true?" My friend Thomas asked after school.  
"Yes she did!" I replied.  
"So Rose when are you going to Bower Lake?" My other friend Amanda asked.  
"The day before my birthday. We're going to stay at the Gypsy Camp, explore the forrest, swim in the lake, and she'll even let me kill some beetles!" I said.  
"Lucky. For my birthday we're just going to Fairfax gardens to picnic." Thomas said.  
"Oh. At least your going somewhere. I'm just going to pick out what I want at the stalls. That's under 50 gold." Amanda complained.  
"Don't worry. Mum said that my next birthday I could bring friends to watch her fight in the Curcible!" I said excitedly.  
"Great!" They replied.  
"Oh I have to go! Bye!" I said going to my house.  
"Rose do you need any help with homework?" My father said greeting me.  
"Yes. Do you know how Oakfield became lush?" I asked.  
"Um...Well.." My father stuttered.  
"When the founder of the Temple of light came to Oakfield it was dry and unsuitable. When he went into the Wellspring Cave he found the Golden Acorn and planted it then the land became a lush reigon." a voice said. It was my mother walking down the stairs. Her short blonde hair that reached her sholders was down and her blue eyes were sparkling. She changed from the regular Female Middle class outfit into a dyed one. The coat was Java and so were her boots, her dress was White with a purple coloring for the outline and middle fabric.  
"Thanks mum!" I said writing it down.  
"Your welcome Rose. So how long was I asleep?" My mother asked getting some Tofu in the cuboard.  
"From midnight to 12." My father replied.  
"Long time." My mother said sitting down.  
"Not as long as when you slept on the ship." a voice said.  
"Garth!" My mother said joyfully.  
"Hello. I heared you had a child. I came to see if it's true. Now that I see a little girl that looks quite a lot like you, I guess it is true." Garth said sitting down in the comfy chair near our fireplace.  
"So little one, what is your name." Garth asked.  
"Rose." I replied.  
"After your sister?" Garth asked my mother.  
"Yes." She replied.  
"So Rose. Are you planning to be a hero like your mother?" Garth asked.  
"Yes! Infact I know a spell. But it's not very powerful." I replied.  
"You know a spell?" My mother asked.  
"Yes. Daddy can you put logs into the fireplace?" I asked.  
"Oh yes." My father said then he got logs from outside and put them in the fireplace. "Alright Rose. Show us." Garth said. I focused all my energy to my hands and made a small fireball then I threw it at the fireplace to light it.  
"Oh Rose you kow the Inferno spell! I'm so proud of you! Let's go to the Market to get the things for your favorite stew and maybe a few more things for you!" My mother said patting me on the head.  
"Very impressive for one so young." Garth said.  
(At the Market)  
"Rose why don't you show Garth around while me and your father go shopping?" my mother asked.  
"Alright." I replied. I took Garth around all the shops and stalls and we went to the Bowerstone lookout point.  
"Garth. There's something I want to tell you. I had a strange dream last night. I was walking though darkness, then my mother's sister was in a burning house..." I started.  
"Rose. Your mother alerted me of the letter she got but I'm not sure it was true. Maybe your aunt is alive but I don't know if she's safe." Garth said interrupting me.  
"Rose! Come on! It's going to take an hour to get to Old Town and dinner still needs to be made!" My mother called.  
"Coming mum," I replied. "Garth are you comi-" I began to say but he was gone.


End file.
